


Life Seems Unreal

by small



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canonical Character Death, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Crying, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Illusions, Inappropriate use of the infinity gauntlet, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Peter Parker has a small dick, Peter is 16/17, Peter is tiny and Thanos is big, Peter wears a thong under his suit, Poor Peter just gets used, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Watersports, belly bulge, lots of drooling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small/pseuds/small
Summary: Peter’s panicking now, hard breaths leaving his small chest, “Get off me, you sick-”A gauntlet covered finger pops into Peter’s mouth, interrupting his yelling and making him gag. It’s obscene, his finger thick and he’s so much larger than the boy. The gag snaps Tony out of his trance and makes him realize he needs to do something or this will go too far. As if it hasn't already.Or, after retrieving all six infinity stones and snapping, Thanos takes advantage of the last two people on Titan.





	Life Seems Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first Starker thing I've ever written, so I hope I wrote everyone as in character as possible.
> 
> I've switched it up so that Thanos first got the mind stone from Wakanda and then went to Titan to get the time stone. It doesn't really make sense, but oh well. Have fun :)

“Stop,” Strange demands as Thanos lifts his gauntlet, five infinity stones glowing, and aims for Tony. Tony stares the gauntlet down, heart racing, lungs slowing, ready. His suit is ruined and everyone’s down. There’s nothing he can do.

Thanos raises an eyebrow and gives Strange a look, not lowering his hand. 

“Spare his life, and I will give you the stone.”

Silence. 

Nobody breathes or moves as the titan contemplates the deal. “No tricks.”

Strange shakes his head, eyes steady on the gauntlet as it’s aimed towards him and off Tony.

“Don’t,” Tony grunts, blood coating his tongue and teeth. His head hurts so damn much it’s hard to focus.

Strange’s hand reaches up to the sky, and picks out the time stone between his index finger and thumb. Tony lets out a harsh, wet breath. His chest hurts in disappointment, at himself for failing and at Strange for giving in. 

Thanos holds out his hand, the gauntlet still aimed towards Strange, ready for the wizard to have a trick up his sleeve. But there’s no tricks. The time stone flows towards the titan quickly, until he holds it in his own hand. The titan’s eyes meet Tony’s, a smirk saying _I won_ twitches on his face. Then the stone pops into the gauntlet.

The last stone Thanos needs.

Plasma shots hit the gauntlet as Thanos lifts his hand, and Quill is yelling, flying towards the giant and firing as quickly as he can. As he reaches Thanos, the titan swats him away and into the rubble. A smirk grazes Thanos’ features and then he snaps.

“Did we just lose?” Quill asks, sitting up from the rubble. Thanos is gone.

Tony stays silent and uses his glove to spray nanites over his wound, stitching himself back together inside and out. His head is racing, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Mr. Stark-” Peter collapses on his knees beside Tony, “I could use some webs to help the bleeding.” His hands hover over the stab wound.

Tony shakes his head, and pushes Peter’s hands away, “It’s fine, kid. I got it.”

“Something’s happening,” Mantis whispers. All eyes shoot to her, and then she’s gone, nothing but dust falling to the ground.

“Quill?” Drax asks, his arms already vanishing. 

Tony watches as Drax and then Quill vanish. He turns around, checking on Peter.

“Tony,” Strange says, “There was no other way.” His eyes glance at Peter, who is standing beside Tony, too shocked to move or say anything, “Sorry, kid,” and he’s gone too.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter starts, and Tony thinks _no, no you can’t leave me too._ Tony grabs onto the boy, holding him close, his healing wound the last thing on his mind.

“You’re fine. You’re not going anywhere.” He presses his mouth into Peter’s hair, begging for him to stay.

Peter hold him back, trembling in Tony’s arms, “What are we gonna do?”

“We have Quill’s ship, we’ll try to-” He’s interrupted by a blue cloud a hundred feet behind Peter and says a quick, “Get behind me, kid,” as he steps in front of the boy, blocking him from the portal.

Thanos steps out and grins, “You’re still here.” He steps towards the duo and Tony lifts his arm to use his repulsor, which forms quickly with his left over nanites. “I’m not here for you, Stark.” 

He waves the gauntlet and Tony goes flying into the boulder where Strange had vanished, knocking Peter down, and before he can fight back the rock grows over his arms and legs. Only his torso and head are left uncovered. 

“Pete, run, get out of here,” Tony begs, his repulsor firing into the rock where it's buried.

Peter glances at Tony, then to Thanos, and jumps to his feet. His usually soft features morph into angry lines. He steps closer to Thanos.

Tony screams, “Go!”

Peter looks towards Tony again, “I’m not leaving you,” and misses his chance to dodge. Thanos grabs him around his waist with his right hand. His hand completely encases Peter’s waist, making the boy look smaller than he normally does. 

“Always playing the hero,” the titan whispers smugly.

The boy lifts his hands to use his web shooters, but Thanos uses his right hand to tear them off Peter’s arms. “No!” Peter yells, trying to use his legs to kick the titan away, but the titan doesn’t budge. Thanos throws the web shooters over his shoulder and then takes Peter’s legs in his hand and yanks the bottom of the suit off him. “What are you doing?!”

The nanites flow down and spread thin as they try and cover his body, but Thanos pulls them off as well. The rest comes off with no problem, leaving Peter completely exposed.

“No, no- stop,” Peter begs, voice watery, “please.”

Tony struggles to get out of the rock, but every time he starts to loosen the rock around him it grows back thicker around his limbs. He glances towards Peter when he hears him begging.

The boy is… naked. Well, not completely. He’s got a black thong on, which should surprise Tony, but it doesn’t. The suit was made skin tight, everything outlined, and Tony had gotten quite a few glances of things he shouldn’t have. But right now, Peter was exposed, and blushing a bright pink from his chest, past his watery eyes, to his ears, and Tony should look away but he can’t.

Peter catches Tony looking and tries to use his hands to cover his covered cock and his cheeks, but his hands are small and he can’t cover everything. “Don’t look, Mr. Stark,” Peter cries out, kicking his legs at Thanos as the titan’s giant finger pulls at the front of the thong.

“Could’ve worn nothing and there wouldn’t be a difference,” Thanos taunts, eyes predatorily roaming the boy’s body, “nothing to hide, little one.” The thong tears and falls to the ground under him. 

Tears drip down the boy’s flushed cheeks when he’s completely bare and Tony still hasn’t looked away. There’s nowhere else to look, nowhere else he wants to look. All he’s focused on is blushing skin and Peter and now that he’s completely naked he has an eyeful of the boy’s cock. He’s small, not even average, and Tony _should not_ be thinking about how tiny and pink Peter is everywhere.

Peter’s panicking now, hard breathes leaving his small chest, “Get off me, you sick-”

A gauntlet covered finger pops into Peter’s mouth, interrupting his yelling and making him gag. It’s obscene, his finger thick and he’s so much larger than the boy. The gag snaps Tony out of his trance and makes him realize he needs to do something or this will go too far. As if it hasn't already.

“Take me instead,” Tony pleads, pulling his arms as hard as he can.

Thanos shoves his finger farther back into the teen’s throat, Peter’s eyes red and watering, and smirks, “Stay still and watch or I’ll bury you and the spider.”

”Leave him alone, he’s just a kid.”

“Like you haven’t thought of doing this yourself,” he pops his finger out of Peter’s mouth and drool runs down his chin. The boy takes in a wet breath and glances at Tony with wet eyes and embarrassment, then looks away.

Tony realizes he never denied it, can't deny it, “I’m sorry, Pete. I’m going to fix this.” Peter nods slowly, still not looking at him.

The titan lowers his spit slick finger towards Peter’s backside, but Peter kicks behind him, hitting the gauntlet hard and jerking it away from his cheeks. Thanos laughs lowly.

“I’m sure he’s thought about it too,” His finger prods the boy’s cheeks again, the squirming boy not able to keep him away. “Maybe thought about offering himself up to his mentor like a toy to use.”

Tony wishes he could turn his ears off. And his brain.

Peter groans when the finger pushes against his hole. “Unless he’s a virgin?” Thanos looks to Tony like he would know. Tony clenches his jaw, refusing to give in to Thanos’ taunts.

“You’re not as affected as I thought you’d be.” His finger moves back and forth, teasing Peter, who is so red it looks painful.

“You’re hurting him!” Tony yells, still struggling to get out of the rocks.

Peter is moved and held horizontal, butt facing Tony and legs falling limply toward the ground. “Trust me, he’s in no pain.” He pops his wet finger into Peter and the boy let’s out a breath he was holding.

Tony doesn’t believe him, but when he looks at Peter he’s not acting hurt. In fact his cock is partially hard, and low breathy moans leave his throat as Thanos shifts his finger and sinks an inch deeper.

Thanos pushes in and out slowly, his dry middle finger rubbing around the ring of muscle. Even if Peter doesn’t look like he’s hurt Tony has to be sure, “Pete, is he hurting you?” 

Peter shakes his head.

“Answer, little one.”

“N-no,” Peter mumbles, then swallows, “feels weird.”

Tony sighs in relief, thumping his head back against the rock and keeps watching. There’s nothing he can do. As he breaks the rock away more grows back, burying his legs and arms deeper into the boulder.

Thanos lays Peter down onto the ground on his back, the boy flopping down like a rag doll, and kneels between his short legs. The titan uses the finger in him to drag him closer until it pops out lewdly. Peter whimpers and closes his eyes. The boy doesn’t get a long break when Thanos starts pushing his index and middle finger into Peter’s mouth, the metal warm on his tongue from being inside him.

Peter tries to push him away, arches his back, kicks the titan in the thighs, and Tony can’t help but let out a groan at the sight the boy makes. He can feel his sweatpants becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable around his cock. His hands ache to touch himself.

Thanos huffs, tired of the struggling, and the space stone glows as he uses it to phase Peter’s hands into the rock above his head and his legs spread, feet up above his head and beside his hands. He’s left open and exposed with his hips and butt lifted off the ground. “You seem to be used to this position, not bothered by keeping your legs spread and open for me.” 

Peter doesn’t try to speak, mouth full of Thanos’ fingers. They push into his throat, and he gags and chokes while his cheeks bulge. When they’re pulled out they’re coated in a thick layer of drool that drips and runs down the boy’s chin. With little regard to the boy, the titan thrusts them into Peter’s hole, roughly pulling and pushing them, the muscle pulled tight around them.

“A-ah, stop,” Peter rasps, voice rough and broken from abuse. His face is red from shame, lips swollen and covered in spit. He looks like a dream and Tony can’t keep his eyes from eagerly following the lines of his spread, taut body.

And then Thanos uses his free hand to pull his own pants down, revealing his cock that bobs hard and wet between his legs. It’s huge, to say the least. Proportional, human looking. So much bigger than Tony imagines Peter can take. It’s over a foot long and thicker than the kid’s forearm. He doesn’t know how Peter will manage, but _fuck_ if some wrong, sick part of him wants to see what will happen.

The gauntlet vibrates and the reality stone glows red, lighting up the boy’s balls and stretched hole. Peter lifts his hips at the foreign feeling that fills inside him suddenly and sighs when Thanos pulls his fingers out and a lot more lube than just Peter’s spit drips from his hole. “Feels better now, doesn’t it?”

“Please stop,” Peter begs. His voice is barely over a whisper.

“I’ll stop when I’m finished, little one.” He lubes his cock with the slick on his fingers.

“You’re too big,” Tony croaks miserably, knowing Thanos won’t care, “you’ll hurt him.”

That catches Peter’s attention, who then looks over his sweaty chest, half hard cock and spread legs to Thanos and notices the thick cock jutting towards him. His breathing stops for a moment, his eyes wide, 

“You just want him to yourself, don’t you?” Thanos laughs meanly, stroking himself, pre dripping thick from the head of his cock. Tony opens his mouth to deny it when the reality stone glows again and there’s another Peter standing in front of him, naked.

“You don’t want me?” The fake Peter asks in a sweet, sad voice. Tony can’t look away from him, he’s so fucking beautiful. Fake Peter presses his lithe body against Tony and rubs his clothed chest with his hand. His pink lips ghost over Tony’s neck, and they’re wet and warm and feel so damn real. His hand reaches down and grips Tony’s cock through his sweatpants. He’s rock hard and leaking, and the hand on his cock feels like an orgasm on it’s own. But,

“You’re not him.” Tony whispers, glancing over fake Peter’s curls to the real Peter, who is watching him with a panting, slick mouth, eyes trained on them filled with something close to hurt.

Fake Peter bites the shell of his ear softly and whispers, “Can I help you with that, Mr. Stark?”

“Fuck,” Tony whines, trying to arch his back and get some more friction on his cock.

“Or maybe he’d prefer you help him out?” Thanos says.

“No, no please don’t,” Tony pleads, even if all he wants to do is help Peter out, touch him and comfort him. Fuck and manhandle him. His thoughts conflict, hoping Thanos will make him touch Peter, but at the same time not wanting to be forced. 

Then the fake Peter is gone and another Tony appears sitting above Peter’s head. He reaches over and cards his fingers in Peter’s curls softly, comforting him like the real Tony wants to, and Peter startles and looks up, “Mr. Stark?”

Tony pulls against the rock again, wanting that to be _him._ “It’s not me, Pete.” Peter jerks his head over to him, realizing and whines low in his throat.

Thanos chooses that moment to push the tip of his cock against Peter’s slick hole.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” fake Tony whispers, and Peter looks up at him and mewls when Thanos thrusts the first inch in. Tears run down Peter’s cheeks and his mouth is open wide in a silent moan.

“It’s not me,” Tony yells out, wanting Peter to know, because he wants his first time with Peter to actually _be him._ This isn’t fair, having to watch and not being able to do anything. Peter’s not even hard anymore, cock soft on his belly, and Tony could fix that if he was actually there. 

He’s about to yell out again when suddenly rock grows and covers his mouth, leaving him unable to speak.

Thanos thrusts in and out and Peter only lets out little hitched breathes, staring into fake Tony’s eyes above him. “You’re okay,” fake Tony coos as he wipes the tears from Peter’s cheeks, “It feels good, right?”

Peter nods, “Mr. Stark-” Thanos thrusts all the way in and Peter lungs empty from the force. He pushes his head up into fake Tony’s hands, looking for comfort. 

“Fucking tight, wrapped around me.” Thanos groans above him. The titan’s body heat is almost unbearable against him, causing Peter to be soaked in sweat. 

When Thanos pulls out Peter lifts his head and looks down at his belly and then Thanos thrusts back in, balls deep, and Peter watches as his belly bulges, the outline of Thanos’ cock visible and large under his skin. His guts are jostled around and carved to make room. He drops his head back down and looks at fake Tony, feeling like he might get sick, “please-”

Fake Tony cuts him off with an upside down kiss, his tongue pushing into Peter’s mouth. Peter moans into it, licking against the tongue in his mouth. They don’t separate even as Thanos wraps his hands completely around Peter’s waist, engulfing him completely. His thrusts turn brutal, his face filled with dangerous determination as he uses Peter like a fleshlight. The sound of their fucking is loud and filthy, echoing off the rocks around them. Fake Tony slides his hands down from the boy’s hair, to his chest and brushes his thumbs over Peter’s nipples, causing the boy to arch into it with eyes clenched closed.

Tony can’t keep his eyes away from the erotic scene in front of him. His sweatpants are wet from his cock and he finds himself humping up into them, trying to feel anything against his cock. Peter looks so into it, body startlingly contorted to take both Thanos and whatever fake Tony wants to give him. Watching a mirror of himself make out with Peter as he’s fucked and his belly’s bulged should be a nightmare, but it looks too good. And _fuck_ he wants Peter, wants to be the one fucking and kissing him, the one destroying him.

“Carving you around me,” Thanos mutters, grinding his cock into Peter, “nothing but a toy to use.”

Peter’s eyes snap open wide and he tries to pull away from fake Tony, “No, stop, I have to-”

“Shh,” fake Tony calms, moving his mouth down to kiss at Peter’s neck, “let go.”

Peter struggles some more, but on a hard thrust he cries out and to Tony’s surprise starts pissing. When Thanos pulls out he’s able to stop the flow, but on each thrust back in more sprays out hot and unwillingly. It hits his belly and chest, filling his bellybutton, some covering his neck and chin. Peter’s breathing hard and crying, so embarrassed and overwhelmed. Fake Tony catches his mouth in another kiss. Peter tries so hard to stop pissing, but on every thrust he’s gasping wetly into fake Tony’s mouth, bladder emptying more and more. 

“You even like this,” Thanos says to Tony, whose breathing hard and fighting with himself for finding Peter beautiful and tantalizing even when covered in piss and sweat.

 _Please let me,_ Tony wants to beg, wants to lick into Peter’s mouth and fuck him. He’d do anything right now to be the one making the boy look fucked out and overwhelmed.

Thanos turns back towards Peter, grinding his cock deep into the boy. “You ready, little one?”

Fake Tony disappears, and Peter whimpers and opens his eyes when he can’t feel him anymore. Thanos lowers himself down onto Peter, his elbows holding him up on either side of Peter’s head. 

Tony can’t see Peter anymore, the boy dwarfed under the titan’s body. Thanos’ muscles clench and unclench as he thrusts hard and deep into Peter. His hips snap rough, a filthy slapping noise filling Tony’s ears as Thanos’ balls slap against Peter’s ass. Then he thrusts in one last time and stills. “There you go,” Thanos whispers to the boy as he rolls his hips.

Tony can hear Peter groaning and gurgling below the titan, before he’s quiet. Thanos lifts himself up onto his knees, and the first thing Tony notices is Peter’s belly is bloated. Then he sees that the boy is unconscious. He’s no longer attached to the ground beneath him, his hands and feet free, but legs still stretched above him.

“Guess that finally did it. Took awhile.” Thanos tries to pull out, but he just pulls Peter’s body with him. He smirks, “I could just take him with me. Use him whenever I want, as long as he holds up.”

 _No, no, no,_ Tony begs, struggling, _he’s mine._

“But why would I take him from you when I could create him whenever I want?” He stands while Peter still hangs from his cock, until he starts to slide off and lands hard on the ground with an _“oof”._

Suddenly Tony is released from the rock, falling to the ground. He grimaces when his wet pants rub against his cock. 

“Sorry to ruin him for you, he’ll never be as tight again most likely. At least I tuckered him out for you to use easily.”

Tony lifts himself up and charges at him, even though the deed is done and there’s nothing he can do to stop the titan and he knows it. Before he reaches him Thanos summons a portal and exits through it, leaving Tony standing there uncertain.

Tony falls down beside Peter. The boy opens his eyes half way and shallowly breathes. His eyes are glassy as he looks at Tony.

“Pete, baby, are you okay?” His hands roam the boy’s waist, which is no longer bloated, but covered in large hand shaped bruises and still wet with piss. He looks like an absolute mess. A gorgeous mess, but still a mess. 

He startles when the kid grabs his thigh and tries to sit up slowly. “Take it easy, don’t rush.” Tony says, helping Peter steady himself on his elbows. “We don’t know how hurt you are yet.”

“Let me help you,” Peter mutters, hand grabbing Tony’s cock through his sweatpants where he’s still rock hard.

Tony pushes his hand away, “No, you don’t need to do that. You need to rest.”

“Please,” Peter begs, “it’s okay.” He looks up at Tony through his eyelashes.

“I can’t hurt you-”

“It’ll be good,” Peter reassures, finding the head of Tony’s cock through his sweatpants and stroking.

He’s got a naked boy begging him to fuck him. How could he say no?

Nobody said Tony Stark was a man with morals.

He shifts and kneels between the boy’s spread knees and takes in the sight of him. His hole is gaping, sloppy, red and swollen, and still leaking come that drools from his insides down to puddle with the piss under his cheeks and thighs. It’s disgusting, and Tony _wants._

He wastes no time pushing his pants down enough to free his cock, which is still so hard, and eagerly throbbing just from looking at the state Peter’s in. The boy’s sit up on his elbows and watches Tony, looking at him hungrily through half open eyes. His chin is still slick with drool and his cheeks wet with old tears.

“You sure?” Tony asks, gripping his own cock, and Peter nods.

He pushes in with no resistance, and it’s so wet and butter soft inside the boy he can’t help but thrust in rough and deep, taking what he wants. His insides are hot and velvety against Tony’s cock, sucking him into the mess Thanos had made his guts into.

Peter’s cock flops around on his wet belly with each thrust, so Tony takes it in his palm, stroking it in time with his thrusts. The boy hasn’t came once this entire ordeal, he deserves something.

Peter groans and stretches his neck forward to kiss Tony. His arms shake holding himself up, so Tony pushes him down on his back and hovers over him, pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Peter is so responsive, rubbing his tongue against Tony’s, biting back when Tony bites at his mouth. 

Tony reaches down with one hand to lift Peter’s leg to wrap around his waist. Peter gasps into his mouth and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck, pulling the man closer with his legs around his waist, shaking with tremors of exhaustion.

“A-ah, mm,” Peter mumbles, arching his delicate hips into Tony’s hand, “m-more.”

Lewd noises echo around them, Peter still so wet from the titan, come and slick leaking from between him and Tony, making a mess of their thighs.

Tony is close, worked up from watching and now he finally _gets._ He pushes in as deep as he can and grinds filthily into the boy who is panting into his mouth. He can’t hold back even though he wants this to last forever, and comes, shooting deep into the boy, adding to what Thanos left behind. “So good, so good,” he licks into the boy’s mouth.

He pulls out slowly and looks down at the mess. Peter hasn’t come yet, still hard and leaking in Tony’s hand, so he ducks down and takes him into his mouth, not minding the piss still sticking to him. 

Peter’s voice goes high, “Mr. Stark, please,” and arches into him. He’s so small in his mouth, so tiny everywhere. He runs a hand over the boy’s belly, through the piss and pre left there, and palms over his nipple. His other hand reaches down and pushes into the boy’s abused hole, wiggling around petting the little swollen bundle of nerves he finds easily. He’s so open Tony has to keep himself from fitting his whole hand inside.

Peter’s letting out little uncontrollable noises, hips jerking into Tony’s face, and reaches down to fist the man’s hair. He lets the boy do what he wants and is forced down, taking Peter as deep as he can. His little cocklet doesn’t even reach the back of his throat, so Tony lets him go to town humping at his face.

“I-I, gonna-” Peter whimpers, pulling Tony in and holding him against him, finally coming into the man’s mouth and over his tongue.

He holds the boy’s come in his mouth as he pops off Peter’s softening cock and pulls his fingers out gently. He falls down beside the boy, facing him, and grabs him behind the head to bring him into another sloppy, wet kiss, letting the boy taste and swallow himself. He pulls back a little and looks at Peter whose eyes are closed and mouth looks fucked out, come coating his lips, head lolling to the side.

Tony lays back onto the ground, pulling Peter with him. “What the fuck just happened?” He asks to no one in particular, but Peter lets out a small giggle, then groans.

When Tony looks down, Peter opens his eyes, pouts, and snuggles into his chest, “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my heart happy!
> 
> I have a sequel planned but not plotted yet for this, so look out for that. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [smallfiction](https://smallfiction.tumblr.com/)! I'd love people to talk to about Starker and Sterek. Or you can leave a request and if I get inspiration I'll take it!


End file.
